


the crown (and how it destroyed kiyoomi)

by Sakusasfacemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Coronations, F/F, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Miya Atsumu, Prince Miya Osamu, Prince Sakusa Kiyoomi, Prince Suna Rinatarou, Trans Male Character, Trans Sakusa Kiyoomi, Violence, im so sorry omi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: ❝𝐢 𝐰𝗼𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐩𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝗺 𝗼𝐟𝐟❞. ༉‧₊˚✧ ➹𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 5





	1. ➥ 𝘍𝘐𝘝𝘌 𝘠𝘌𝘈𝘙𝘚

  
  
  
**CHAPTER ONE**   
**失踪**   
  
  
  
  


❝ _dark and lonely, I need somebody to hold me_ ❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**INT. INARIZAKI NEWS STUDIO**

**JULY 7, 2025**   
  
  
  


" **It BEEN ABOUT TWO** years since the disappearance of Prince Kiyoomi of wales, the investigation on where he has gone is still going strong." the reporter started, pictures of Kiyoomi started to appear on the screen, one of the photos that stayed on the screen longer than the rest was of Kiyoomi hugging an orphan, the orphan had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
  
  


"The castle has yet to release a statement on their thoughts of the disappearance, all we can do is wait. May his highness return to us safely, god save the prince"  
  
  
  
  


Komori turned to television off, he had seen several reports on his cousin's disappearance today. He too wanted to find his cousin, of course, he did. Komori was always worried about how Kiyoomi would fit into the royal life, his dear cousin wasn't one to always follow rules if they didn't fit his criteria.  
  
  
  


He looked at his phone call log, _July 6, 2020_ , the last day he spoke to Kiyoomi. He remembers listening to his cousin rant about the crown, how much they discriminated against him for being partially Koren. How they hated when he spoke his mind, how they hated when he hugged commoners despite his high status.  
  
  
  


"I-i feel like if I don't keep quiet, they're going to forcefully silence me. I don't know what to do, Atsumu doesn't know of this because they make sure to not slip up around him" Kiyoomi said in a hushed voice like he was afraid of being heard. "Maybe you should talk to Atsumu about this, I'm sure he'll believe your word for it"  
  
  


Kiyoomi let out a shaky breath, "Maybe, anyways. I'm not even supposed to be on the phone right, I'll prayerfully talk to you soon. If they don't kill me off by then"  
  
  
  


"Kiyoomi, don't joke like that. You'll be fine!" he scolded, oh how he regrets saying that. If he knew his cousin would be the reason for Great Inarizaki would go into lockdown, he would've chosen his words carefully.  
  
  
  


There was a knock on his door, he got up from his couch and trudged over to the door. The person outside of his door pounded on his door again, "Alright, alright" he grumbled.  
  
  


He opened the door revealing a very distressed Iizuna, "Iizuna-san, come in!" Komori said, moving aside a bit for the older to come in.  
  
  


Once Iizuna calmed down a bit, he joined Komori on the couch, "Not that I don't appreciate you visiting me on a very tough day but-"  
  
  


"I got a message from Kiyoomi"  
  
  
  


Komori shut up, Iizuna quickly grabbed his phone and started to go through it. He handed the phone to Komori, it read **Please help me -K**. The next message was from Iizuna asking who this was and what happened, **It's Omi. I should've stayed quiet, I didn't stay quiet and it pissed them off. Help me, I'm going to die**.  
  
  
  


Iizuna had responded to the number but no response was given back to him, "How are we sure that, this was kiyoomi" Iizuna took a breath, "I'm not, but if it is then I'm going to do everything I can to find him. Not only is he a prince but he's also like a little brother to me"  
  
  
  


"I'm going to have Gao, do a run on this message, find the IP address or something," Iizuna said, standing up, "I'll be in touch, Motoya"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**FIVE YEARS AGO**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kiyoomi sat the phone down, he grabbed his shaking hand trying to calm it down. "You know you're not supposed to have your phone, your majesty."  
  
  


He jumped, that voice sent shivers down his spine, "Kyro, what a pleasant surprise. We're you following me?" he asked, trying his best to not sound afraid.  
  
  


Kyro chucked and started to walk towards him, "Of course I was following you, the queen herself made it very clear on her distaste for you. Plus you're breaking the rules once again, why his highness decided to marry you I'll never understand. You're not very royal-like, you don't fit in. It'll be better if you just went back to where you came from" Kyro sneered  
  


Kiyoomi gulped as Kyro got closer, "Despite your feelings towards me, all I have to do is say one thing to the prince and he'll have you sent off to the cows" Kiyoomi shot back.  
  
  


Kyro laughed, "Oh really? What makes you so sure that he'll go as far as to defy the queen for you."  
  
  
  


He was stomped, he wasn't sure if Atsumu would go against his mother's will for him. "Exactly, I won't mention this to the queen herself. Dinner is ready and I am to escort you to the dining hall which everyone is waiting for you"  
  
  


Kyro turned on his heel and walked the opposite way of Kiyoomi, Kyro was always on Kiyoomi's ass about everything. Kyro was his assigned teacher, the one to teach him the royal ways and whatnot. Kiyoomi never listened to Kyro, never wore the clothes Kyro has given for him to specifically wear, never took his advice.  
  
  


In addition to that, the queen trusted Kyro with her whole heart, he's been with her since she was coronated all those years ago. "Are you coming, your highness" Kiyoomi snapped out of his daze, he followed after Kyro to the dining hall.  
  
  


It was obvious that something was wrong with Kiyoomi, it was normal for him not to talk a lot during dinner but he would still engage in conversations. But lately, Kiyoomi had been completely silent during dinner, sometimes you would find him staring at the knife intently that's as still laid next to his plate.  
  
  


Atsumu softly touched Kiyoomi's arm, "Love, are you alright" he whispered, Kiyoomi unconsciously nodded his head. Atsumu glanced at Osamu and Rintarou who just shrugged their shoulders.  
  
  


That's how dinner went, the twins plus Rintarou trying to engage Kiyoomi into conversations but getting no response. The queen on the other hand just watched Kiyoomi's every move like a hawk. She was basically gleaming inside, happy about the type of person Kiyoomi has become because of her.  
  
  
  
  


"Is something bothering you, Omiomi. I've been noticing that you've become less and less talkative" Atsumu asked while Kiyoomi was climbing into bed with him. "Huh? I didn't notice, but I'm perfectly fine, my love. I've just been tired, that's all" Kiyoomi answered, using his fake smile that Atsumu clearly saw through.  
  
  
  


Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows, he leaned over and kissed the moles on Kiyoomi's forehead, "Since you don't want to talk about it then I won't, pressure you. But I do hope that you'll talk to me soon, Omi"  
  
  
  


When he received no response, he sighed and reached over to turn the lamp off. He flinched a little when he felt ahead lay on his chest, but knowing that it was his Omi made him calm down a bit.  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu woke up the next morning alone, this alarmed him a bit since Kiyoomi never left the bedroom without him. Rather it is to the bathroom or their closet, they always went there together. He decided not to think about it long and waited for the servants to tell him his bath is ready.  
  
  
  


He arrived at the dining room once more ready to eat breakfast, "Where's Kiyoomi?" he asked, "I thought he would be with you... since you two are always together" Rintarou spoke.  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu slowly shook his head, then the worse filled his thoughts. "Atsumu, dear, I can assure you that he will be fine. That man is strong enough to take care of himself" the queen spoke, she continued to eat her perfectly prepared breakfast.  
  
  
  
  


"This is so... something about this feels off" Atsumu whispered, making his way to his reserved seat at the table. "Kiyoomi wouldn't just... go off without telling anymore— he would tell me"  
  
  
  


Osamu sighed, "It's just like what mother said, he'll be fine. You're gonna make your self sick thinking on this, just enjoy ya breakfast and we'll look for him later"  
  
  
  


**MISTAKE 2**   
  
  
  
  


By this point, Kiyoomi was long gone. Atsumu realized that when the whole palace was searched, head to toe and nothing was done. All they did find was a broken window and blood around the glass, which sparked questions.  
  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu assumed the worse and begged his mother to shut down the country, and at 12:46 PM, July 7, 2020, Inarizaki went on a lockdown. Everyone was forced to stay inside and if they were caught out on the roads they would be arrested.  
  
  
  
  


After two full days of searching, it was broadcasted that his grace, Kiyoomi, was in fact missing. This sent Inarizaki into a spiral, news all over the world broadcasted the news. Flyers, petitions, rallies, even schools talked about the disappearance of the duke.  
  
  
  


No one was taking this news harder than Atsumu himself, he has personally spoken to Kiyoomi's family to inform them before the news was brought to the public. Atsumu had made a public announcement asking everyone to look for his love, the commoners of Inarizaki vowed to find the missing prince, duke, whatever you wanted to call him.  
  
  
  
  


Miles away from the monarchy, away from paparazzi, away from anyone, on an island was Kiyoomi. He woke up on the cold floor, blood running down his face. He felt someone brush the hair out of his face, "If only you stayed quiet"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**PRESENT**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Komori couldn't sleep, finding out that his cousin was in fact alive was a blessing in its self. He was currently debating if he should tell Atsumu, he knew it would ease the prince's nerves a bit. He took his phone out and dialed the personal phone number Atsumu gave him secretly, "Motoya? What a—- surprise"  
  
  
  


"Your highness, if we could meet as soon as possible that'll be great," Komori said getting straight to the point, he heard Atsumu sigh on the other end, "It's not a good time-"  
  
  
  


"Kiyoomi is alive, and I have some very important details that I would like to share with you and no they can't be shared over the phone"  
  
  
  
  


There was a long pause on Atsumu's end, "I'll be at your apartment in ten minutes" Atsumu said before hanging up.  
  
  
  


Komori sat his phone down and went to his kitchen to prepare some tea, and as the prince said, he was here in ten minutes, with a group of security guards. They were instructed to wait outside the apartment of course.  
  
  
  
  


Motoya did a little bow and Atsumu nodded towards him, "Alright, show me what you got"  
Komori took out his phone and pulled up the screenshot he had Iizuna send him before Atsumu's arrival.  
  
  
  
  


He handed the phone to the prince and watched him as he read it, Atsumu's face went through a mixture of emotions until he settled on fear. "Pissed who off exactly, the public, some gangs-"  
  
  
  
  


"The crown, Kiyoomi always told me how much the queen and that Kyro dude hated him. Supposedly the queen made rules for him that Duke Rintarou doesn't have to follow like he's not allowed to use his phone, not allowed to speak to anyone unless your there— plus they were really fucking persistent on having him out of the palace"  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu was shocked, anyone in his position would be. "Now your highness, I will not stop until I find Kiyoomi and if I have to expose the crown then I will. His disappearance is hurting you but it's hurting me as well, especially when Kiyoomi told me about his discomforts regarding the crown."  
  
  
  
  


"I wasn't planning on stopping you, I would love to help you but I can't. Especially if it involves my mother, but please do keep me updated" Atsumu asked, already walking towards the door. "Of course I will, have a safe trip to the palace, your highness," Komori told him, opening the door and bowing a bit.  
  
  
  


Atsumu said something to his guards and they left the building, Komori sighed and fell face-first onto the couch. It had been a very eventful day for the man and it wasn't going to get better from here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ➥ 𝘝𝘐𝘋𝘌𝘖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New information was released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ trigger warning ⚠️

**CHAPTER 2**   
**ビデオ**

  
  
" _I need somebody to hold me_ "

  
  
  
  
  


**INT. MARTHA TALK SHOW SET**

July 11, 2025  
  
  


"Alright, we're here with their majesty's Atsumu, Osamu and Rintarou" Martha started, there were a lot of claps, the talk show host smiled at the crowd before turning to the princes.  
  
  
  


"So, this might be a hard question but since this is special for his grace, Kiyoomi, would you guys like to share your favorite moments with him, first impressions, anything? Starting with Rintarou going down"  
  
  
  


Rintarou nodded, he then leaned on the chair arm, "Well, when I first met Kiyoomi I instantly liked him. He didn't seem nervous to meet us and he even cracked a few funny jokes despite not looking the type. Whenever the princes were away, we would hang out with each other and just talk"  
  
  
  


"What would you talk about?" Martha asked, Rintarou shrugged, "Anything and everything, we talked about our lives before we meet our husbands... how it's like being a royal now, concerns, mental health— anything. I really felt like he was my best friend at that moment"  
  
  
  


Martha seriously nodded, her lips formed a straight line, "Did Prince Kiyoomi have mental health issues?" Rintarou shook his head, "Sorry but that information is between me and Kiyoomi" Martha leaned back in her seat a bit, "I understand, Osamu?"  
  
  
  
  


"As Rin said, Kiyoomi wasn't scared to meet us. Plus I liked him instantly because he could keep Atsumu in check and shut him up instantly" the crowd laughed for the first time, "I never really hung out with Kiyoomi without Rin or Atsumu, but when I did we had fun. Like that time we worked at a restaurant for a day, and many more. So when I found out that he was missing, it hurt, because at that point I felt like I knew Kiyoomi and I knew he wouldn't just leave like that"  
  
  
  


Martha once again, nodded at him, "Yes, it was a very, surreal moment. The trumpets were sounded, the country was shut down, and then you turn on the news and the prince is missing without a led." Osamu sighed and nodded, "Yep, still doesn't make any sense to me"  
  
  
  
  


Martha looked at Atsumu, "Well, I met Kiyoomi at a restaurant in Itachiyama. I instantly fell in love with him, I knew that I would have to make him mine before someone else. Luckily I did, but we were married for a year and he was gone. Swoop away from our bed at the dead of night, and I didn't hear a thing"  
  
  
  


"He's my soulmate, my best friend— my everything actually. It felt like half of my was just taken away, and it's been five years with no progress? I'm sorry but I would like to get my lover back, soon" Atsumu finished.  
  
  
  


Martha turned to the crowd, "Yes we would love to get his highness back to us, please contact the royal police, it's been five years guys let's bring him ba-"  
  
  
  


She put her finger to her ear, pushing the earphone deeper to hear better. "Oh wow- alright" she looked up to the prince, her eyes wide open. "This just in, a video was just released by an anonymous user. It might not be suitable for all watchers, it contains very triggering matters. You are free to get up and leave, but I have to play this for you" When nobody got up, the video started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**VIDEO**

⚠️ **_ trigger warning  _ ** ⚠️ ** **   
  
  
  
  
  


The camera was pointed to a man chained up, sitting on the floor, "Aw, look at his highness. All bruised up" a voice said, Kiyoomi was looking at the ground not responding to the voice.  
  
  
  


His kidnapper lifted the prince's head with his dirty boot, Kiyoomi has cut all over his face, his lip was busted, dried-up blood was all over his face, bruises were also covering his face, neck, body.  
  
  
  


Kiyoomi's expression was the same as when Atsumu approached him that day, Annoyed. "Aw, please don't look at me like that your highness, you're gonna make me blush" the man teased.  
  
  


"Sorry but your not my type" Kiyoomi snapped back, the kidnapper clicked his tongue, the phone started to move around a lot but you could hear loud thumps being made. "I'm getting real tired of your sharp ass mouth, maybe it's time for me to silence you, _Kyoomi_ "  
  
  
  


Kiyoomi's eyes got wider and wider, nobody but his family and Atsumu knew of his dead name. "Aw doesn't act so shocked, Kyoomi, you know you'll always be a little girl at heart."  
  
  


The kidnapper aimed the gun at Kiyoomi, "Now beg for your heart, beg to be freed" Kiyoomi kept silent, he then finally spoke, "I will not beg to you. Atsumu would be very disappointed if he saw me begging to you, so you're better off just killing me." he snapped.  
  
  
  


You could hear rustling, the video became unfocused. All of the sudden, there was a loud...  
  
  
  
  
  


**BANG**   
  
  
  
  


The camera turned down to the body, blood was oozing on the floor. "Aw, has her highness finally given up? Is she dead? Ha," the video ended with the man sinisterly laughing.  
  
  
  
  


**PRESENT**   
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as Kiyoomi's dead name was said, Atsumu immediately instructed for the video to be turned off. "We will watch the video in private, but please do not mention his dead name. Thank you" Atsumu told the audience, and the people watching from their TV.  
  
  


The session ended immediately after Atsumu said what he said. Right now, he was sitting in the throne room with his family getting ready to watch the rest of the video.  
  
  
  


While they watched, Rintarou excused himself from the room fearing that he would puke if he watched any longer. Osamu looked away from the video but Atsumu watched the whole thing, "We'll make a statement announcing the death, Atsumu, I'll make you do it" the queen said, not feeling any sympathy towards Kiyoomi.  
  
  
  


Atsumu looked at her, mixed emotions were on his face. "Mother, do you know something I don't?" the queen's lips formed a straight line, "I know as much as you know son, but it's time for you to move on. You're still young, there's still time for you to marry and-"  
  
  
  


He stood up and stormed out the throne room, now he somewhat had a clearer understanding of what Komori had told him. Atsumu arrived at his room, he paced back and forth with his hand on his chin.  
  
  
  


Things weren't adding up, he, of course, didn't want to believe that his Kiyoomi was dead. Especially if Kiyoomi has just messaged him two days before this video was released, plus he hasn't been in contact with Komori for updates on the video. It is a mystery indeed.  
  
  
  
  
  


Kenma sat at his computer playing a game, his viewers started to spam the chat about the video. Kenma leaned forward to read the comments better, "Have I seen the video that was just leaked about Prince Kiyoomi... No, I haven't seen anything? I can ask Tetsu about it though"  
  
  


He leaned back so he can start playing his game but someone busted into his streaming room, "Sorry Kitten but, you have to see this" Kuroo shoved his phone in Kenma's face.  
  
  


Kenma paused the stream and grabbed the phone from his husband to watch the video, "What the... fuck" Kenma slowly said, his hand covering his mouth.  
  
  
  


"I heard from Bokuto, who heard from Hoshiumi who heard from Gao that a message from Kiyoomi himself was sent to Iizuna and now they're having Gao run a background check on it... but"  
  
  
  


"You want me, to check it just to be safe. Kuroo I said I wouldn't do that stuff anymore" Kenma finished, shaking his head, Kuroo looked at him with those pleading eyes. They damn pleasing eyes that he finds it's hard to say no to.  
  
  
  


Kenma groaned and reached over to his mouse to resume the stream, "Fine, now leave me alone you bed-haired freak."  
  


_user1262628: Did you guys hear? The prince is actually a princess, Kyoomi was the name I think. This is what's wrong with the monarch, letting anybody come in... When have you heard of gay princes? Idk bout you but I rather not have a fag as a king._

Kenma read the comment quietly, his face then turned serious. He paused the game and said,

"Imagine nobody knowing that you were trans and then you get exposure in the most gruesome way possible, the prince may not be with us at this moment but he deserves respect"  
  


Kenma took a deep breath, "I'm ending the stream early tonight, see you guys next week" after ending the stream and saving it to be edited for youtube, Kenma took out his phone to find the video for himself.  
  
  


He airdropped the video to his laptop that was already up and loading, Kuroo came into the room with two coffee mugs in hand. "I just got a message, there's a meeting at the Parliament of Inarizaki tomorrow."  
  
  


Kuroo says the mug down on Kenma's very cluttered desk, "Oh? So that means Bokuto, Oikawa, Daichu, etcetera." Kenma asked, typing away on his computer.  
  
  


"Yep, this is fucking big, Kitten. We have to find Kiyoomi fast, well retrieve his body." Kuroo sat down on the second gaming chair Kenma had, "You think he's dead?" the younger asked.  
  
  
  


Kuroo went silent, "Well, I don't know what to believe. I would like to believe that he somewhat survived but you seen the video, he _died_." Kuroo's voice cracked at the end, " _Fuck_ "  
  


Kenma glanced over at him, they two had been close friends of Kiyoomi. All the dukes and earls of their time were friends with him, they welcomed Kiyoomi into the royal life when he was only 22 years old. So yeah, it fucking hurt like a bitch to see him dead.  
  


"I got something"  
  
  


Kuroo looked over to Kenma's laptop screen, it was an IP address that linked to many different areas of the world. "What the fuck... how is there so many locations-" Kuroo whispered.  
  


Kenma leaned back in his chair a bit, "Who knows, at least we have a start. When Gao finds the IP address of the messages then maybe we can then narrow down the location. But until then, this is all we can work with."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was shorter than the last one but oh well. Do I have this story planned out? Surprisingly— somewhat yes! I recently got quarantined so I'll be able to update my stories more this week.
> 
> Please do tell me theories in the comments, I'll read them all.
> 
> I also slightly, half-heartedly, apologize if there are any spelling errors, just comment on them and I'll fix it
> 
> have a nice day!
> 
> -Ali


End file.
